Hanging with the Marauders
by Loony Tuney
Summary: April's been kicked out of her dorm by her friends so has had to take recidence in her cousin's old dorm with his friends. With Sirius and Remus she concuts a plan to get her best mate Lily Evans to go out with her cousin.
1. Fights and Moving Out

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we did?**

Fights and Moving Out.

"Out!" roared Jessica. April stared at her friend in shock,

"What?" she asked.

"Get out!" Jessica roared and to April's surprise she picked up her trunk and threw it out the door. April turned to Tammy,

"Tammy." she said. Tammy shook her head,

"I agree with Jess, get out." April sighed heavily, gathered her stuff from her bed and walked out the door, it clicked behind her and April sighed, she slowly started to gather her stuff as she made her way to the Common Room. When she got there she saw that people were staring. She smiled sweetly and with a flick of her wand put everything back in her trunk, locked it tightly and set of out of the portrait hole and towards the Heads Common Room which was situated not far from Gryffindor Common Room.

-------------------------------------------------

James yawned as he wondered over to the Portrait hole, he opened it and saw his cousin April stood there holding her trunk.

"Hey." she said brightly. James nodded and helped her with her trunk.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Jessica and Tammy kicked me out of the dormitory." April replied casually. James chocked on his pumpkin juice.

"What!" he demanded. April nodded and James looked furious, "Why?" he asked.

"Because I happened to tell Jessica that you'd never date her and Sirius would never date Tammy, although now I think about it I'm sure he would." she replied thoughtfully.

"Who would date who?" asked a voice and James and April turned as two boys entered, one had dark hair that fell with a casual elegance into his stormy grey blue eyes that where twinkling. The other boy had sandy blonde hair and grey eyes that were full of kidness. The dark haired one was the one who had spoken.

"Oh," April said casually, "Just you would date Tammy Hill."

"Of course, she's like one of the fittest girls in our year." Sirius replied. April and James raised an eyebrow at him,

"Please, the only reason you would date her is because she'd give you what you want." April snorted. Sirius opened his mouth to retort but James cut him off by saying,

"If you ever date someone that threw my cousin out of the dormitory then I'd hex you." Sirius looked aghast.

"They chucked you out?" he asked.

"No Black, I bought my trunk here for the fun of it." April replied sarcastically.

"Do you need somewhere to stay?" asked Remus before Sirius could retort. April nodded and looked at James, who shook his head,

"Oh, no. Sorry April. But I can't ok. Me and Lily just became friends and if it turns into something more..." he trailed off and April sighed,

"Fine." she said.

"She could stay with us." Sirius suggested. "I mean now that James has his own dormitory we do have a spare bed."

James looked doubtful, "Please, James, please. I'll try not to kill Black." April begged,

"Yeah... Hey!" Sirius cried. James shook his head smiling.

"Ok." he said, his face turned serious, "But you better behave." he warned, he looked pointedly at Sirius as he said this and Sirius pouted as Remus and April laughed at him.

-----------------------------------------------

"And finished." April stood back to admire her handy work.

"What the hell is that?" asked Sirius pointing to a lilac thing that covered the bed,

"It's called a throw, Sirius, It covers your bed so no-one can see the underneath, therefore making it look tidy, it's a girl thing." she added seeing the confused look on his face.

"You do realise." Remus said from his bed, "That this is going to take some used too." he was looking pointedly at her nightstand table which held some make-up. April rolled her eyes,

"Don't worry, I won't hog the bathroom." she said.

-------------------------------------------

"April, hey April!" April turned as her best friend Lily Evans ran towards her, they fell into step together, "James told me what happened between you, Tammy and Jessica." She looked at April, "Are you sure you can handle being with Sirius?" she asked. April smiled,

"I'm sure." Lily smiled,

"Good, now how about we go get some lunch." she suggested.

---------------------------------

"Sirius!" April yelled, "Get out of the bathroom!" she banged on the door.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming!" Sirius said, she could hear him grumbling and tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for him to open the door.

"About time..." she trailed off as she caught sight of him. His dark hair was wet and strands stuck to his face, his body was muscular and chizled.

"What?" he asked, "Hello... earth to April." he said waving a hand in front of her face. April blinked,

"Wha... oh... um..." she stumbled before finally shoving him out of the way and closing the door behind her. Sirius stared at the door confused, then shrugged and walked to his bed.

----------------------------------------

The next day April found herself squeezed between James and Sirius at breakfast. Jessica and Tammy walked past, both shooting her dark looks. April just raised her eyebrow and faked a smile at them before waving sarcastically, Tammy gave her the finger then smiled sweetly as Sirius happened to glance up.

April watched amused as Sirius rolled his eyes at her and to her complete surprise put an arm around her shoulder. Tammy saw as did Jessica and April didn't miss the death glares they shot at her. She smirked. This was defintly going to be an interesting year.

**A/N: Please read and review. Thanks.**


	2. Transfiguration and Notes

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we did?**

Chapter 2

Now that Jessica and Tammy had fallen out with her April found herself hanging out with the Marauders, in class, at diner even in free periods they were with her. Lily was there as well, her and James seemed to have become much more friendlier with each other although Lily still sat up at the front in class with Alice and Alice's boyfriend Frank.

April walked into Transfiguration and was waved over to the back by her cousin, she walked over, most girls shooting her jealous glares, Jessica and Tammy among them. April settled herself down in her usual seat, right at the back between James and Sirius. James had insisted she sit between them, that way she would be protected more in case Jessica, Tammy or any unwanted Slytherins walked over.

She had just got out her stuff when Professor McGonagall walked in. "Good Morning Class." she barked, as she put her stuff down on her desk, "Today you will be working in pairs to turn a bunny into a sliper and back again." the class moaned. Professor McGonagall ignored them, "The pairs are as follow, Lupin-Pettigrew, J.Potter-Evans," James grinned and Sirius gave him a high five, "Black-A.Potter," Sirius grinned at April, who rolled her eyes at him, before listening to the rest of the pairs. When they were partnered up James collected his stuff and moved to sit with Lily at the front. Leaving Sirius and April at the back, with Remus and Peter, who were paying little attention to them.

"So, April." Sirius said, leaning back in his chair, "Any spells in mind?" he asked, flipping the piece of hair that fell elegantly into his eyes out, so he could get a better look at her.

April shrugged, "I thought Transfiguration was your area of experties." she said smirking. He grinned and settled his seat down. He leaned in so they were almost nose to nose and whispered,

"It is."

She smirked at him and looked him straight in the eye, "Prove it." she whispered. He smirked and pulled out his wand, pointed it at the rabbit and turned it into a slipper and back again.

April nodded her aproval and whipped out her own wand, pointed it at the rabbit which turned into a slipper, she then flicked her wrist and it changed back into it's original shape. She looked at Sirius, who was smirking,

"Nicely done." he said. She shrugged,

"I learnt from the best." she replied. Sirius looked smug and April laughed, "Not you, James." she said. Sirius pouted and April shook her head laughing, she was still sniggering when the bell rang signalling the end of lesson.

-------------------------------------

James sat in potions staring at Lily, he had stopped being stupid around her but he could stare at her when she wasn't paying attention, couldn't he? It wasn't illegal, just as long as she didn't notice.

From next to James, Sirius was shaking his head, his friend still had the hots for Lily Evans, he sighed, and decided to scrible a note to April who was sat in front of him.

**James still likes Lily**

_Of course he does, where u been Black?_

**I'm going to ignore that comment. Do you have any ideas to get them together.**

_Yes, actually I do._

**What?**

_Sleepover._

**How can a sleepover help?**

_Sleepover and a little game of truth and dare._

**I like your thinking. You should become a Marauder.**

_No thanks. I'm fine the way I am. Plus it means having to spend time with you._

**You hurt me. : (**

_Ah, well. _

**Oh, come on, be nice.**

_No._

**Why not?**

**_Sorry to interupt your flirting..._**

_We're not flirting._

**Well...**

_Ew!!_

_**Whatever, can we focus on what I'm trying to say, Please!**_

_What are you trying to say Remus?_

**Yes, what are you trying to say?**

**_Professor Slughorns heading your way._**

**Shit. Hide the note.**

_You hide it!_

**Where?**

_In your bag Black!_

**Oh, yeah.**

_Stop chucking me the note and bloody well hide it! Before I hex you!_

**A/N: Please read and review.**

**Thanks to gamecube professional : Hope the grammers ok. I'm really quite bad at that. My english teacher tells me off for it alot.**

**and dracosbabygrl.**


	3. Truth or Dare

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we did?**

Truth and Dare.

April sat on her bed making a list for the sleepover. All they needed was a place; they'd have to do it in the Head's Dormitory's. There was no way they were having a sleepover in the boys dormitory, look at the mess, she sniffed disgustedly and pulled a face at the amount of rubbish and all round mess on the floor. Admittedly Remus's was clean and tidy but Black and Pettigrew's. She shuddered, how on earth did they sleep in that condition, even James's was tidier then there's, mind you April had tided his side up a bit as well as him moving out. But for the sleepover he would definitely have to sleep in here.

She looked at her watch, crap, she was late, she had promised to meet Lily at the library two minutes ago, she dropped her list, grabbed her books, quill and ink and bolted out the dormitory door and towards the library which was situated the other side of Gryffindor Tower.

Lily sat in the library waiting for April to turn up, she looked at her wrist watch, April was ten minutes late. She sighed and was a bout to leave when the library door banged open and April came running in, panting and out of breath she stumbled towards Lily but Madam Pince, the librarian got to her first.

"Miss. Potter!" she hissed, "Kindly refrain from bursting into the library!"

"Sorry Miss." April muttered, Madam Pince nodded and bustled away and April bounded over to Lily, "Sorry I'm late, I was busy planning for our sleepover." Lily smiled,

"It's ok, April." she said. April beamed and they walked out of the library together chattering away.

---------------------------------

"You want me to what?" asked James, looking at his cousin.

"Move into your old dormitory," April said, "it's only for tonight, please." she begged, she gave him her puppy dog eyes and James groaned,

"Fine, one night." he said, April beamed and hugged him, "I can never say no to your puppy dog eyes," he told her, he pulled back and looked at her, "sometime you remind me so much of Sirius." April pulled a face and both Lily and James laughed.

-----------------------------

Sirius looked up as the door opened, he was expecting April but instead James entered carrying his wash bag. "Where's April?" Sirius asked. James walked over to his bed and put his stuff down before answering,

"She and Lily are having a sleepover and I got kicked out." James replied. Sirius smirked, he knew all about that sleepover, but he didn't tell James that, instead he just nodded and turned back to his own bed. James and Lily would be together in no time with April working on it.

-----------------------------

"So, truth or dare?" asked April to Lily. They were sat in the main common room round the fire with their pajamas on and a pile of sweets in front of them.

Lily hesitated before answering, finally she said, "Truth." April grinned wickedly and Lily immediately regretted her choice for she knew what was coming before April even said it.

"Do you fancy James Potter?"

Lily bit her lip, she had to answer with the truth but what was the truth.

_You like him, that's the truth. He's changed and you know it._

Lily sighed, the voice was right, he had changed and she did like him. "Well?" April was waiting for an answer. Lily closed her eyes and nodded, she heard April squeal with delight and felt herself fall backwards as April leapt at her hugging her.

"I knew it!" she squealed delightedly. Lily blushed furiously as April did a victory dance round the room.

"Well what about you and Black?" Lily retorted. April stopped what she was doing and flushed slightly,

"We're friends, nothing more, nothing less." she replied calmly. Lily just raised an eyebrow and April retorted by sticking her tongue out. Lily laughed until April knelt down next to her and said with a twinkle in her eye, "I dare you to ask James out." and Lily knew there was no escaping what April had just said.

--------------------------------

James sat in the boys dormitory staring up at the top of his bed, he was daydreaming about Lily and the time they had spent in the Heads common room together doing homework, he was however disturbed out of his day dream by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" called Sirius from his bed, he was too busy flipping through a magazine to see who it was until he happened to look up, James heard a loud thump and peered round his bed post to see Sirius lying on the floor, he sniggered and heard laughing from the doorway he turned and saw April and Lily standing there, James got off his bed so fast that he tripped over his open trunk, he landed flat on the floor his glasses askew and Sirius laughing at him. James blushed and scrambled up, straightening his glasses and robes in the process before looking at Lily and April, Sirius was also now stood up and looking at April and Lily, James noticed that he was focusing on April more than Lily.

"What can we do for you ladies?" James asked politely. April turned to Lily, who blushed and nodded; April smirked and then turned back to James,

"Lily wants to talk to you outside." she told him. James was so shocked that he didn't notice April's mischievous twinkle in her eye. He nodded numbly and followed Lily outside. The door closed to the dormitory and James followed Lily down the stairs to the common room where she turned and smiled shyly at him. He smiled back, butterflies erupting in his stomach; he noticed that she was nervous and blushing slightly. She looked down at her feet and muttered something that James had never had expected to come out her mouth, these words were:

"Will you go out with me?"

James stared shocked, he couldn't believe she had just asked that question, he made his mind up quickly, "No." he whispered. She looked up at him and James noticed the shock in her eyes and the hurt. He quickly took her hands as her beautiful almond shaped emerald green eyes filled up with tears, "I'm supposed to ask you that question." he whispered.

She looked at him and James saw that she was smiling slightly so he said gently, "Lily, will you go out with me?" She nodded and James grinned happily before picking her up and twirling her around, she laughed and said between her giggles,

"James, put me down." James did as she requested and grinned at her like a happy five year old before taking her hand and running up the boy's dormitory staircase with her.

-----------------------------

Sirius watched as the door closed behind Lily and James and looked at April who was grinning at the closed door, she turned and caught his eye before giving him a thumbs up, Sirius grinned and walked over to her, he looked down at her and said, "You're really good at cooking up plans." She shrugged,

"Apparently so are you." she said, "Although yours always seem to get you in trouble." she added as an afterthought. Sirius pouted and April laughed, "That isn't going to work," she informed him, "Apparently James seems to think I'm like you in the way I do that." Sirius laughed and was about to say something when the door opened and a grinning James came in with a giggling Lily.

"She said yes!" James cried happily.

"What?!" demanded April, she looked at Lily, "You were supposed to ask him out, not him ask you out." she told her. Lily shrugged,

"I did, but he said no." April turned on her cousin a furious look on her face but before she could say anything Lily cut across her.

"He said no because he wanted to ask me out, so he did and I said yes. Whichever way you look at it, I still said yes." she pointed out. April nodded grudgingly and flopped down onto Sirius's bed,

"So what we going to do for the rest of the night?" she asked. James looked at Sirius who grinned.

----------------------------------

A roar of laughter exploded from the Heads Common room as the smoke cleared and James could be seen with an ashen face and a singed eyebrow. He pouted as his girlfriend laughed from next to him. "You are so going to pay." he muttered. She smiled and said, leaning into him,

"And how do you plan on doing that." James smirked and pulled her into him, she blushed and James grinned before covering her lips with his, fireworks seemed to explode and James deepened the kiss, she put her arms around his neck and James held her close to him. They only broke apart when they heard April pretending to barf. He grinned at her and she smiled back shyly before Sirius asked,

"Well now that exploding snap's scupered, what we going to play?"

April answered, "Well me and Lily never did finish our game of Truth or Dare so we could play that." she suggested. Everyone else nodded and they gathered themselves in a circle.

"I'll go first." Lily said, she turned to April, "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Dare." April replied not noticing the wicked glint that passed through Lily's eyes.

"I dare you to kiss Sirius, with tongues." she said. April choked, "Not a chicken are we?" Lily asked sweetly. April glared,

"Of course not." she hissed. She turned to Sirius, who had an eyebrow raised at Lily, however when he turned to look at April his face softened and April felt her heart flutter, she flushed slightly and bit her lip having no idea what to do. Sirius must have sensed her uneasiness as he smiled and lowered his face to hers,

"Don't worry," he whispered, his voice soothed her and April reached up and gently pressed her lips against his, she was surprised by how soft but firm they were. She felt him deepen the kiss and his hands run along her back pulling her in, his tongue pressed gently on her lips begging for entry, she allowed him enter and his tongue plunged in claiming dominance over her mouth, she sighed out loud and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into her. She moaned as he teased her with his tongue and her grip around his neck tightened as did his around her waist. They only broke apart when they heard James coughing loudly and pointedly. April pulled out blushing furiously. She avoided eye contact with anyone as she muttered that she was tired and headed up to Lily's bedroom.

---------------------------------

Later that night Sirius was lying in the Heads common room looking up at the ceiling thinking about the kiss that he and April had shared. There was something different about that kiss to any other kiss that Sirius had experienced. In that kiss he had felt warm and loved, as though she was putting all her heart into it without meaning too. Sirius traced his lips with his finger; they were still tingling from the kiss.

**A/N: Please read and review. Thanks to:**

**vampiric vanity**

**sarena678**

**Mrs. Hermione Jane Weasley**

**emeraldeye**

**ChildsHeart**

**fantasygirl26**

**dragongirl67**

**and gamecube professional for the reviews. Keep reviewing.**


	4. Feelings and Water fights

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we did?**

Feelings and Water fights

April woke up the next morning early, her mind still reeling from last nights events. She stood up and wrapped her silk dressing gown, that Lily had bought her when she had visited Japan, around her and headed downstairs to the common room. She stopped by the stairs when she saw a black hair she recognised, it was Sirius. She walked closer and smiled slightly, he lay there asleep, lying on his front, his head to the side and his hands tucked under his pillow.

As slowly as she could she settled down next to him, his face looked peaceful and April felt herself sigh, she reached out self conciously and fiddled with his hair, it was surprisingly soft and April found her mind wandering as she fiddled with it.

---------------------------------

Sirius opened his eyes blearily, someone was fiddiling with his hair and it had woken him up. He blinked and a girl came into focus, she had long dark brown hair and Sirius recognised her as April, she wasn't paying attention to him but her fingers were fiddiling with his hair, careful so as not to disturb her, he gently turned onto his side and took her hand in his, she noticed this and jumped, quickly Sirius bought it to his lips and gently kissed it, she flushed and pulled her hand free from his,

"Sorry," she whispered, looking at her lap, her blonde hair fell covering her face, "I didn't realise you were awake."

Sirius pulled himself up into a sitting position and pushed some of hair behind her ear, she flushed again, gently Sirius put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up, she looked at him, their eyes locked and a spark jumped between them. Sirius inched closer to her and she did the same, they were about to kiss when a door banged open and they jumped apart.

------------------------------------

April scrambled up as James entered the common room, his hair messier than ever yawning. He stopped when he saw them. "Sorry, didn't think anyone was awake." he said.

"With that bang you made, I think the whole's castles awake." they turned to see Lily standing at the bottom of the girls staircase wrapped in a dressing gown, her hair in a messy bun. James grinned at her and she smiled at him, he walked towards her and kissed her softly on the lips, she kissed back. April looked away, she felt Sirius's eyes on her back as she walked back up the girls dormitory stairs.

------------------------------------

Lily entered her room happily to find April lying on the bed face down, shaking, she looked up to see who had entered and Lily was shocked to see tears stains on her friends face. She walked over and sat down next to her, "April, what happened?" she asked.

"Sirius." she chocked.

"Did he hurt you?" Lily asked. April shook her head,

"No, I'm just so confused." she whispered.

"Confused about what?" asked Lily gently.

"Confused about my feelings for him." April ammited. Lily looked at her friend closly and saw that she was indeed confused about something.

"What are the feelings you have for him?" she asked. April turned red and muttered something, "Sorry, didn't hear that." Lily told her. April sighed,

"That I really like him, more than a friend." she whispered. Lily nodded understandingly,

"And your worried because he may not like you as more than a friend, and you don't want to ruin that friendship?" Lily asked. April nodded, Lily shook her head and hugged her friend, "It'll work out, I promise." she whispered, she pulled out of the hug, "You know, maybe if you discussed it with James, it may help." she suggested. April looked doubtful and let out a sour laugh,

"Yeah, it'll go great. James'll pratically kill Sirius if he hurts me. " she said. Lily shrugged,

"That's James for you, always looking out for the ones he loves." she smiled, "That's what made me like him in the first place." April smiled as well and said in a teasing tone,

"Always knew you did." Lily laughed and soon they where in a fit of giggles.

---------------------------------

After lunch, The Marauders with Lily and April walked down to the lake together, Remus, Peter, James and Lily all settled under the shade of the willow tree but April and Sirius sat by the lake. Lily watched her friend carefully as Sirius engaged her in a conversation,

"How did you sleep?" he asked. April looked at him with raised eyebrows,

"Fine." she replied. Sirius nodded and they fell silent. Lily sighed,

"How's Quidditch practice?" she asked James, it was obviously the right question to ask as all three of them began talking about it excitedly together. Lily shook her head and lent back against the tree next to Remus, who was reading a book. He looked up at them amused, shook his head and returned back to his book. Lily looked around and watched a butterfly as it flew by slowly. A splash made her turn and she saw April's head rise out of the water, she was splutering and looked furious.

"Sirius!" she roared. Lily turned to look at Sirius, who was despertly trying not to laugh, but the big grin on his face gave away what he had done. Lily watched as he walked forwards, still grinning,

"What you going to do about it?" he asked, smirking.

What happened next was a total shock, Sirius was standing by the lake, the next second he was surfacing in the water, spluttering. April had pulled him in.

Lily smiled and watched them, amused.

------------------------------------

Sirius glowered at April, who smiled sunnily back at him, before swimming to the waters edge, however Sirius got to her first and dunked her, she surfaced spluttering and turned on him, Sirius was busy laughing when to his total surprise she jumped him, forcing him under the water. He surfaced coughing and spluttering water everywhere. April laughed and Sirius glared at her, before making his desicion, he swam over, picked her up, swung her over his shoulder, and waded further into the lake, April yelling at him to put her down all the time, when he thought they where deep enough, he did as she requested and dropped her in the lake, she screamed and pulled him under with her.

Both of them surfaced, April was coughing up water. She glowered at Sirius and launched herself at him, shoving him back under the water. She went to surface but Sirius held her to him, when he finally felt that she was weakaning he surfaced. She looked at him,

"What the..." she was however cut of by his lips meeting hers.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	5. Kisses and Fights

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we did?**

Kisses and Fights

_"What the..." she was, however, cut off by his lips meeting hers._

April sank into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, his tongue traced her bottom lip and she opened letting him roam inside her mouth.

After a few minutes she pulled out, flushing slightly, she turned to see James, Lily, Remus and Peter all looking at them, Lily and Remus were grinning, Peter looked stunned and James looked shocked. April bit her lip, Sirius was going to be in so much trouble.

----------------------------

James stared at his best mate, he locked eyes with Sirius and saw the pleading and sorrow in his eyes, he sighed and inclined his head, Sirius grinned and looked back at April, he kissed her again, she was pleasantly surprised and when she surfaced she looked at James, James pulled a face and April grinned, understanding. She gently brushed her lips against Sirius's and clambered out of the lake, before walking over to James and hugging him,

"Thank you." she whispered in his ear, he shrugged,

"No problem." he replied. She smiled and ran back to the lake, jumping into it and surfacing next to Sirius before jumping on his back.

James looked at Lily who smiled at him and gently kissed him on the lips, "That was great." she murmured. He wrapped his arm around her and lent back,

"It was nothing." he replied.

-------------------------

If everybody got a shock that James and Lily were together it was nothing compared to Sirius and April.

The two had spent most of their life arguing and most of the girls couldn't see what Sirius saw in April, sure she was good looking with her long dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that twinkled with laughter, but that was about it. Every girl knew that April detested how Sirius dated, but with her he seemed different. For one thing, it had lasted longer than a snog, in fact it had lasted more than a night, and that never seemed to happen with Sirius.

It was the afternoon and all six of them had a free period, However Lily and James had head duties and Peter was of somewhere so it left Remus, Sirius and April all by the lake. Remus was sat against the tree reading a book while Sirius had his head in Aprils lap, his eyes closed and a smile on his face as April fiddled with his hair.

"Oh, look who it is." a voice rang out. Sirius's eyes snapped opened and he glared at Mulciber, Severus Snape and his brother Regulus.

"What do you want?" he demanded. Mulciber sneered,

"Why should we tell you, Black." he said scathingly, "Your a disgrace to the wizarding world as well as your family." he looked at Regulus and a glint appeared in his eye, "Prove yourself worthy by hurting your own blood traitorous brother."

Sirius growled and stood up, pulling out his wand, April was watching Regulus and she noticed a flicker of fear pass through his eyes.

"Sirius," she said standing up, "It's not worth it." he didn't look at her but lowered his wand slightly. Regulus shot April a look of gratitude as Mulciber growled,

"Nobody asked your opinion you Mudblood lover." he spat. It happened within seconds, Mulciber stood straight and then he was blasted off his feet, but it wasn't Sirius who had done it, but it was him who looked furious, April had her wand out and pointed straight at Mulciber,

"Watch your mouth." she hissed, "Now get lost." Mulciber glowered and she returned the glare before he stood up, and turned on his heel, walking away.

April pocketed her wand and looked at Sirius, he was looking at her with admiration, she smiled and he held out his hand, she took it and he pulled her into him. "That was brilliant." he whispered. She smiled and he drew her into a sweet short kiss.

----------------------

Lily looked between James and April, "He said what!" James bellowed, furiously.

"It's nothing, James. I got him anyway." she soothed. James's anger subsided and he grinned at April,

"I think maybe I taught you a little too well." he said as he pulled her into a hug, she laughed and said,

"Someone has to beat you up once in a while." James laughed and pulled out, he turned to Lily, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the top of her head. Lily snuggled into him, happy.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, had severe writing block. Thanks for the reviews though.**


	6. Captured and Strangers

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish** **we did?**

Captured and Helpers.

April hummed to herself as she walked towards the library, just because she was going out with Sirius didn't mean she didn't hang out without him, and the one place she could never get him to go was the library, it was his least favorite place in the world, with all those books. April smiled, what he hated she liked, she had always loved reading, since she was a child, she loved fairy stories and she loved magical books as well as muggle books.

She stepped into the library and walked over to one of the study tables at the back, she dumped her bag on there and walked over to one of the mid-sections of the library, she reached for a book, it was high on the shelf, she jumped catching it and fell backwards straight into someones arms, she looked up and found herself looking into a pair of stormy Grey-blue eyes, "You alright?" the person asked. April nodded and stood up, she turned and found herself looking at Regulus Black.

Even though they looked alike Regulus was slightly shorter and not as handsome as his brother, not that he didn't have looks, he still had that killer smile of Sirius. He was smiling at her now, not a cocky grin but a shy smile as though he was unsure of himself. She smiled back, it seemed to give him confidence as he then handed her book and said, "Thanks for yesterday." April waved it away,

"It's alright." she said. Regulus opened his mouth when a voice rang out,

"There you are Regulus, oh you found Sirius's new whore." April rolled her eyes as Bellatrix Black came towards her followed by her boyfriend Rudolph Lestrange and his friends including Lucius Malfoy, Narcissia Black's boyfriend.

"Haven't you graduated?" April pointed out. Bellatrix sneered,

"We have explicit permission, seeing as Lucius's father is on the board of governers and we're pratically related."

April raised an eyebrow and turned but fell to the floor, she felt a hand turning her over and saw Bellatrix standing over her, smirking,

"We have something planned for you." she said.

-------------------------------------

Sirius walked down the corridor wondering where the hell April had got too, she had gone to the library and she had been gone for two hours, not even April could stay in the library for two hours.

"Pst!" Sirius turned, "Pst." a hand waved at him from behind a statue, he walked towards it, "Stay where you are." a voice said, it was low and husky. Sirius opened his mouth but the person interupted him, "Listen or you'll never see your girlfriend again." Sirius froze, his face paled. The person continued, "April has been taken by your dear cousin and her friends. She is being held by the body bind curse and is in the Slytherin Common Room, the password is Mudblood, get your friends and go."

"Who are you?" Sirius asked.

"A friend. Now go!" Sirius didn't hesitate, he turned and ran towards Gryffindor Common Room, first thing to do was to check if it was a trap, he could do this by using the map.

--------------------------------

April opened her eyes groggily, she was tied to a chair and the place she was held in was freezing and seemed to be underwater.

"Ah, the mudblood lovers awake." Bellatrix sneered. April glowered at her and Bellatrix let out a twisted smile and a evil laugh, she grabbed April's hair and yanked her head backwards, April winced in pain but refused to break Bellatrix's glare. Bellatrix sneered, "Trained in Occulemency, I see." she said. She whispered in her ear, "You'll be dead before they find you."

"I don't think so." Bellatrix twisted and April looked, to her surprise she saw Sirius, James, Lily, Remus and Peter stood there. Bellatrix growled,

"Rudolph, Lucius, boys!" she shrieked, "We have unwanted company."

"So we do." Lucius Malfoy's voice rang out lazily.

"Why don't you stay?" offered Rudolph, sneering.

"Sorry, can't. I'm afraid I'll be mentally affected." Sirius shot back. Rudolph glowered and raised his wand but it was blasted out of his hand by James.

Soon a furious battle was going on, Lily managed to slip over and untie April. April thanked her and grabbed her wand, preparing for battle when,

"Secrumserptia!" April felt as though a thousand knifes had slashed her body, she felt dizy, she saw blood, whoes she didn't know, then everything blacked out...

**A/N: Please read and review. Thanks to fantasygirl26 for the idea**.


	7. Hospitals and Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we did?**

Hospital and Hogsmeade

_"Secrumserptia!" April felt as though a thousand knifes had slashed her body, she felt dizzy, she saw blood, whose she didn't know, then everything blacked out..._

"April!" Lily's voice screamed, Sirius turned and his eyes widened in horror as April collapsed to the floor, blood pouring everywhere, Bellatrix let out an evil laugh,

"Told you." she sneered. Rage filled Sirius, but he had over things to worry about other than cursing his cousin. He ran towards April, her face was pale from the loss of blood. Quickly he picked her up and dashed out of the common room towards the Hospital Wing.

He burst in causing Madam Pomfrey to come running out of her office, ready to tell him off, she however gasped as she saw April in his arms.

"You!" she said rounding on James, "Get the Headmaster immediately." James nodded and ran off in the direction of the Professor Dumbledore's office, Remus went with him. Madam Pomfrey quickly made Sirius place April on the bed and she got to work at once, flicking her wand, Sirius watched as the wounds sewed themselves up, when that was done, Madam Pomfrey flicked her wand and the blood disappeared, she then rounded on Sirius,

"Let me know when she awakes." she told him, he nodded and sat down by the bed, he had just reached for her hand when the hospital wing doors opened and Professor Dumbledore came in followed by James and Remus. Professor Dumbledore swept over immediately and examined April through his half moon glasses. He nodded now and again before finally looking up at them.

"She'll be ok." A sigh escaped Lily and a somewhat strangled noise escaped James. Sirius remained silent. Professor Dumbledore then pulled out his wand and conjured up several chairs, "Please, sit." They sat, James burying his face in his hands while Lily rubbed his back, tear stains on her face. "I'm going to need you to tell me what happened." Dumbledore said calmly.

"It was Bellatrix." Remus told him, Professor Dumbledore looked at him, "Bellatrix and her friends." Remus continued, "They had permission to visit the school, apparently Lucius Malfoys father granted it, and well, they took April to the Slytherin Common room," he glanced at Sirius, "Sirius got an anonymous tip of someone, saying she was there..." he hesitated, "So, Sirius told us and we went to look for them." he paused and Dumbledore looked at Sirius,

"How did you get in?" he asked.

"They knew the password." Peter piped up, Dumbledore lent back,

"So, a slytherin helped." he rested his chin on his hands, "Then what happened?" he asked.

"Well," this time it was Lily that spoke, "We came in and we saw April tied up on a chair, Bellatrix was with her, she called for Rodolphus and he came with his friends, Lucius and some guy I don't know, and well there was a battle, I went and untied April and she was all for throwing herself into the fight, when this blast of light hit her and she... she..." Lily's bottom lip trembled and James squeezed her hand, she continued, squeezing her eyes shut, "She just split open, blood pouring out and she fell to the floor." Tears escaped her eyes and streamed down her face. James got out of his chair and held her to him, she sobbed into him.

"Do we know who cast the spell?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"It was Bellatrix." Sirius whispered, everyone looked at him, until this moment he had been silent, he was still looking at April's face but his voice was full of venom and anger, "She cast the spell, she was aiming to kill." he said the words through clenched teeth, the room was silent, "She could of killed her." Sirius whispered, his voice full of pain and sorrow.

"But she didn't." the words were soft and croaky, it had come from April. Her eyes were still closed but she was shifting, "She didn't kill me." she croaked, her eyes slowly opened and she turned to face Sirius, she smiled weakly at him, "She didn't kill me." she repeated, Sirius looked at her,

"I know." he whispered.

----------------------------------

In all his life James had never seen Sirius so worked up over a girl, but with April he was different, whenever he could he'd be at her bedside, talking to her and sometimes just holding her hand, she was still stuck in the Hospital Wing and she stayed there for a full two weeks. Both Sirius and April had to beg and plead with Madam Pomfrey to let her out for Hogsmeade, finally Madam Pomfrey gave in but April had to have no pressure on her as she was still quite weak from the loss of blood.

Hogsmeade was quite a warm day in October, the sun was shining but there was a cold wind. James and Sirius were stood in the Heads Common Room waiting for Lily and April, the stairs creaked and both of them looked up to see April and Lily coming down the stairs.

Lily had on a pair of black skinny jeans and an emerald green sweater with a black woolen coat over it. Her red hair was pulled back into a messy bun, a pair of black high heeled boots. She looked casual but sexy, James was grinning at her as she approached him.

April wore a pair of black skinny jeans but she had on a white three quarter sleeved top with a red low cut jumper on top, a pair of black flats on her feet and a simple black jacket. Her brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she smiled weakly at Sirius who grinned at her and held her like she was a delicate china doll that would break if held the wrong way.

Together they walked down to the coaches, they shared a coach, Sirius had his arm wrapped around April's waist and April's head rested on his shoulder, they looked peaceful together. James smiled and looked down at Lily who smiled back at him before resting her head on his shoulder.

When they arrived they headed their separate ways, April wanted to go somewhere quiet and warm so she could rest, Sirius was fine and took her to a little teashop he knew in Hogsmeade. Lily and James went to Honeydukes and then they would go to the Three Broomsticks.

**A/N: Please read and review. Thanks to;**

**Vampire Vanity**

**fantasygirl26**

**sarena678**

**bch1993**

**Mrs.Hermione Jane Weasley**

**ChildsHeart**

**dressed.4.the.weather**

**MxAzingXSpork**

**serenity12345**

**Kutestar94**

**dracosbabygrl**


	8. In the kitchen and Morning arguments

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we did?**

In the Kitchen and Morning Arguments.

April walked hand in hand with Sirius as he led her slowly and calmly to a little teashop, he opened the door for her and she walked inside, the moment she was inside she wanted to take of her coat, she unbuttoned it and slid it off, she felt a gentle tug on it and she knew Sirius had it, he smiled as he walked past her to go hang the coats up, before coming back and leading her to a booth at the back, they sat across from each other and Sirius reached for a hand across the table clasping it in his own, she smiled back at him and they where lost in each others eyes, before a waitress interrupted them.

-----------------------------------

Lily smiled softly at James as they walked hand in hand from Honeydukes to the Three Broomsticks, once they where inside, James put his arm around Lily, holding her close to him as the pub was quite crowded as it was now quite cold outside. James found them a table at the back and darted through the crowd towards the bar, after several minutes he reappeared holding two bottles of butterbeer. He passed one to her, she smiled at him as he sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her waist. They stared into each others eyes before he leaned down and kissed her, she kissed back hungrily wanting the kiss as much as he did.

-----------------------------------

Sirius wrapped his arm around April's shoulder, she placed her head on his shoulder and they walked back to Hogwarts like that. When they reached the grounds, April pulled her head of Sirius's shoulder and smiled lightly at him, "Thank you for a great day." she said. He grinned at her,

"It's quite alright." he replied kissing her softly on her forehead. She smiled at him and rested her head back against his shoulders, they walked up to the castle and up to the Gryffindor Tower like that, when they got in it was to find James and Lily curled up on the sofa in front of the fire.

"Where's Remus?" asked Sirius looking round, James shrugged,

"No Idea." he replied, "He may be in the kitchens."

"Food." April looked up, she looked slightly hungry. Sirius laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist,

"Come on, I'll take you down the kitchens. James we're going to need the cloak." he said, James looked at him

"Here." he pulled a shimmering cloak out of his pocket and handed it to Sirius who grinned and slipped it round himself and April before heading out of the common room and down to the kitchens.

When they arrived it was to find Remus sharing ice cream with a Ravenclaw called Lucie Jones. Sirius and April looked at each other before backing silently out of the kitchen and back up to Gryffindor Common Room, James and Lily had gone and Sirius heard April yawn beside him, he gently picked her up she smiled at him before resting her head on his chest, he carried her up the boys dormitory staircase and placed her gently on her bed, she looked at him, "Stay." she whispered.

He smiled gently at her, stripped to his boxers and clambered into the bed with her, he pulled the covers over them and she rested her head on his chest, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, holding her too him, she yawned and closed her eyes. Sirius kissed her gently on her hair and closed his eyes, falling to sleep.

------------------------

April woke to shouting, she opened her eyes to see James looking furious, Lily and Remus were holding him back, April blinked groggily and rubbed her eyes, "What's going on?" she muttered, hazy with sleep, her followed James's glare to find Sirius in his boxers on the end of it, looking equally furious.

"Please!" Sirius yelled, "You think I'd really take advantage of her when she's asleep!?" he demanded. April wondered what the hell was going on when it clicked, she grabbed a pillow and threw it at James it hit him on the side of his head, they turned to look at her,

"You blithering idiot!" she screeched at James, "If he dared try to do that he'd have gone flying through the window and be dead!" she pulled of her covers and stumbled out of the bed, "Sirius has been a perfect gentlemen ever since we've been dating, Thank you!" she cried, "God, James, what do you take me for?" she asked, disgusted.

James looked down at his feet and muttered something that sounded like, "Jumped to the wrong conclusions."

"Damn right you did!" April yelled, "I'm not like the usual whores he sleeps with, for god sake James, give me some credit." she slumped back onto the bed, "Now go away and talk to me when I'm awake." with that she pulled the covers back over her and closed her eyes. She heard Remus and Lily chuckle before Sirius's laughter joined in, she opened her eye, "And stop laughing." she snapped.

"Sorry, sweetheart, I guess your not a morning person." Sirius replied, she felt his lips brush against her forehead, she groaned and sat up,

"Great, now I'm awake." she moaned. Sirius laughed and April glared at him, "It's all your fault." she muttered, grumpily. Sirius sat down and wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed her temple,

"I'll take all the blame if I get to see that cute glare every time I wake up." he teased. April rolled her eyes smiling and planted a kiss on his lips,

"Maybe." she teased back, she stood up, grabbed her towel from the end of the bed and walked into the bathroom, waggling her hips as she went, when she reached the door, she turned and winked at Sirius before blowing him a kiss and shutting the door. "Oh," she called from inside the bathroom, "James, if you want to yell at someone, ask Remus about Lucie Jones in Ravenclaw."

Sirius laughed silently as Remus turned red and started stuttering as James and Lily rounded on him.

**A/N: Please read and review. Thanks to everyone who has.**


	9. Worries and Sneaking out

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we did?**

Worries and Sneaking out.

"April!" April turned to see Sirius running towards her, she smiled as her boyfriend smiled polietly at a group of giddy second year girls before planting a kiss on her lips, she heard the girls sigh and giggled slightly, Sirius looked down at her an eyebrow raised, she shook her head and took his arm as they walked onto the grounds together.

"You know," Sirius said as they where halfway across the grounds, "You need to be punished," April looked confused, Sirius grinned, "For that whore comment this morning." April remembered and laughed,

"Only if you can catch me." she teased, with that she turned and ran, she looked over her shoulder to see Sirius chasing her and laughed out loud, "You can't catch me!" she shouted,

"Oh, yeah." he retorted, April laughed when someone rugby tackled her at the waist, she fell onto the floor laughing, Sirius on top of her grinning, "Told you." he informed her, she laughed and pushed him off her, he rolled so that he was lying in the grass, he propped himself onto his elbow as she turned to face him,

"You won." she replied, pushing his nose in with her index finger, he mock pouted and whined,

"That hurt, you need to kiss it better." April laughed and planted a kiss on his nose,

"How's that poor Padfoot?" she asked mockingly. He grinned and pulled her into him,

"Better." he replied before planting a kiss on her lips, she kissed back and one of his hands held her waist while one of hers was entangled in his dark hair.

"Ew!" cried a voice, they broke out of the kiss and turned to see James and Lily stood there grinning, April looked around before asking,

"Where's Remus?"

"Hospital wing, he's not very well." James replied, he looked at Sirius who looked grim, April looked between them but couldn't decifer what they were thinking so sighed and stood up,

"Lily take a walk with me." she said, Sirius made to get up but April waved him away, "Girl time." she said, he and James exchanged a glance of pure terror and April laughed, she lent down and kissed Sirius lightly, "Don't worry we'll talk about how useless you boys are." she teased. Sirius didn't look that convinced and neither did James, both Lily and April laughed before walking off arm in arm.

--------------------------

Lily walked arm in arm with April towards the forbidden forest, April glanced back to make sure they where out of ear shot before saying, "I think there hiding something from us." she sounded upset and Lily felt slight pitty for her friend, she touched her shoulder lightly,

"It's probably a boy thing." she said smiling. April shook her head,

"No," she said as they walked, "Do you know Sirius has been on the brink of telling me something for the past week but then he just comes out with it doesn't matter, its like he has a secret and he feels really guilty as he can't tell me even though he wants too and it seems to be tearing him up inside," she glanced back towards the two boys who where sat there talking before turning to Lily, "And it has something to do with Remus."

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Why do you say that?" she asked,

"Haven't you noticed that Remus always seems to be ill at least once a month and he makes up some excuse, his mothers ill, his rabbits sick, he doesn't even have a rabbit, I know, I've been to his house. He's keeping something from us, something they know and it's killing Sirius inside that he can't tell me, his girlfried because it's his friends secret." she sighed deeply and kicked at the grass frustradedly, "You know that Sirius and Peter sneek out of the dorm once a month and every morning after I find Sirius on his bed with scratches on his chest." she sounded upset,

"Why don't you talk to him about it?" asked Lily,

"I did!" April cried, "He came up with some cock and bull story of falling out of a tree! A tree in the middle of the night! You don't think he's cheating on me?" she sounded fearful. Lily placed her hands on her friends shoulder and forced her to look at her,

"Sirius would never cheat on you." she told her. April looked unsure, "Plus if he did James would murder him." April laughed and nodded,

"Your right." she said, she looked back at the boys, Sirius was pulling up the grass while James lay on his back enjoying the sun. "I think we'd best get back to them." she suggested to Lily. Lily looked at them and nodded,

"Good Idea. Sirius looks ready to die, you can see the frustration in his face from here." April looked and saw that she could, she laughed,

"Come on, let's go put them out of their misery." she said, together they walked back towards the boys.

------------------------------

"What do you think there talking about?" asked Sirius, squinting at where Lily and April were, trying to make out what they where saying. James shrugged and closed his eyes,

"Don't worry about it, mate." he said. Sirius made a non-comercial grunt, he sighed heavily and lay down in the grass.

"Miss us." Aprils voice teased, Sirius sat up and pulled April towards him kissing her, she giggled and pulled out, "I take that as a yes." she whispered, he nodded and kissed her again.

James rolled his eyes and looked at Lily who was smiling at the couple, she turned back to James and her smile widned but it didn't quite reach her eyes, he took her hand and gently pulled her down next to him, "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Nothing, why?" she asked, James raised an eyebrow,

"Your lying to me Lils." he replied quietly, she sighed deeply and glanced at April and Sirius who were snuggled up together and talking quietly to each other, before turning back to James,

"It's them." she replied.

"Why, they seem happy." James stated glancing in his cousin and best mates direction. Lily sighed and quietly repeated everything April had told her, James's face turned to understanding, he took her hand and said, "Don't worry, it'll sort itself out soon." he promised, he gently kissed her head as she relaxed against him.

------------------------------

"We need to tell them." James told Remus from the seat next to Remus's sick bed. Remus sighed and nodded,

"Your right, but can we tell them tomorrow when this is over." he begged. James looked at Sirius who shrugged and lent back in his chair,

"That's fine with me, I can live with it for one more night. At least now I can tell her." he added, smiling happily. James grinned and lent forwards in his chair,

"So what we going to do tonight?" he asked. A mischevious smirk spread across Sirius's face and Remus groaned as the two of them started plotting.

-------------------------

Lily was sleeping silently in her bed until a violent shaking woke her up, she opened her eyes blearily, "Lils come on, get up." she recognised that voice, it was April,

"April," she moaned, "What are you doing getting me up," she looked at her clock, "One am in the morning?" she asked groggily.

"James, Sirius and Peter have snuck out again and they've taken the cloak." April hissed,

"They've probably gone to the kitchens." Lily muttered,

"At one in the morning when the house elves are asleep?" asked April. Lily twisted and looked at her friend, there was a grim determination in her face. She groaned,

"Your not going to let me sleep till we solve the end of this problem, are you?" she asked. April shook her head and Lily shook her head, "The things I do for you." she muttered, pulling her covers off.

April smiled at her and urged her to hurry up as she pulled on some clothes to keep herself warm.

"I'll be back in a minute." Lily slumped into one of the armchairs as April ran up James's staircase. She returned a minute later with a piece of parchment. Lily looked at it confused,

"It's blank." she whispered. April grinned, a grin that reminded Lily so much of James. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the parchment,

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Lily gasped as ink spread across the parchment,

"Merses Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs proudly present The Marauders Map." she read in a hushed whisper. She looked at April, "What is this?" she demanded. April grinned,

"The Marauders Map." she replied.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for your reviews. And just so you know I have added another chapter to Notes, Bets, Dates and Proposals incase your interested.**


	10. Night time wanderings and Break ups

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we did?**

Night time wanderings and Break Ups.

"The what?" asked Lily,

"The Marauders Map, sh." April replied, she was looking closely at the map, "I don't believe this." she whispered,

"What?" asked Lily, peering over her shoulder,

"There in the Whomping Willow." April said, Lily stared at the map, they where in the whomping willow, April scanned the rest of the map, "Right, Filch is on the third floor, we'll have to take the secret passage on the fifth floor to get to the second, come on." she grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her out of the Heads Common Room.

Lily followed April under tapestrys, through the corridors, past classrooms, down stairways and through secret passages to get the grounds. April was slightly in front of her and had her wand poised over the map, muttering incoheret things now and again.

They stopped in front of the large wooden doors and pulled them open, slipping into the night. Lily pulled her cloak around her tighter, thankful that she had bought one, April seemed unbothered by the cold, she just marched towards the whomping willow stuffing the map into her pocket and holding her wand infront of her as she went. Lily pulled out her own wand, lit it and followed April down to the Whomping Willow.

----------------------------------

Sirius sniffed the air, hoping to smell James, Peter or Remus in their animal form, however his nose picked up a different scent, a distinct human scent, it smelled like a mixture of rose and honey. Sirius could place that smell anywhere, it was April's favourite perfume, his eyes widened in shock and he bounded through the forest searching for James.

He found the stag drinking out of a stream that ran through there, he whined and the stag looked up, he bowed his head in recognition and then cocked his head to one side, looking at Sirius with a worried expression. A howl followed by a scream was enough to make Sirius turn round and bound towards the scream, he could hear James following behind him, he just hoped they'd get there in time.

-------------------------------

April put a hand over Lily's mouth as she made to scream again, never breaking eye contact with the werewolf ten feet away from them.

"Just back away slowly." she hissed to Lily taking a step back, Lily followed, they continued stepping back slowly until Lily fell over, that's when the werewolf pounced, it ran towards them it' mouth open and drool flying out of it's mouth. April desperatly tried to help Lily up but the werewolf was gaining, it leapt into the air.

Then out of nowhere a stag came throwing the werewolf into the air with it's antlers. It bellowed at the werewolf, the werewolf growled and lunged at him but a big black dog grabbed it around the neck and started to drag it backwards.

April winced at the howls and moans from the werewolf, she knelt beside Lily who was shaking all over, she then looked up to find the stag looking at them, a look of concern on it's face, it nodded it's head towards the castle and April nodded, she helped Lily up and half walked, half ran with her back to the castle, but a sudden whimper made her stop. She turned and gasped as the werewolf threw the black dog of it, the dog landed unmoving a few feet away.

April turned to Lily, "You go inside, I'll be there in a minute." without waiting for an answer, she turned round and ran towards the dog, kneeling down next to it, it was still breathing, but it's eyes were closed. Gingerly she reached out and touched it, a small whimper came from it and it blearily opened it's eyes, looking straight at her. April was surprised to see a look of pure terror cross the face mixed with fury, she heard a low growl and turned to see the werewolf advancing. She stood up,

"Stop it!" she cried, a jet of light burst out of her wand and hit the werewolf on the nose, the werewolf whimpered and fell to the floor looking at her, she held his gaze before turning and kneeling back to the dog, she gasped as she realised that his eyes were a stormy blue colour, the exact same colour of Sirius's eyes. She shook her head,

"No." She breathed, she looked towards the werewolf and saw a flash of pain go through the werewolfs eyes, she gasped and stood up, slowly backing away from them.

-------------------------

"April!" cried Lily, April ignored her until she felt her tugging on her arm, "April, come on. Agh!" Lily screamed as the werewolf ran at them again and pounced, landing on top of Lily, it's mouth a bare inch from her throat. There was a loud bellowing sound and the stag they had seen earlier charged, knocking the werewolf of Lily, it whimpered and landed in a heap in the grass ten feet away. Lily looked at the stag and it jerked it's head back to the castle.

She nodded and grabbed April forcing her back to the castle. Once they where back inside April headed straight to Gryffindor Common Room without saying goodnight. Lily sighed and headed back to bed.

When the morning came she walked to the Great Hall to find April sat there eating by herself, she sat down next to her, "Morning." she said brightly. April just nodded and continued eating, Lily felt a pang of sorrow for her, she was probably still shaken after last night. Lily knew she still was, she was just hiding it back.

"Morning, Sweetheart." James's voice said as he bent down and kissed her cheek, Lily turned to smile at him then turned back to April, to her surprise she found her glowering at James and when Sirius sat next to her and made to open his mouth, she stood up, cutting him off, grabbed her bag and hissed, "Don't talk to me." before walking off, her brown hair swinging dangerously.

Lily looked at Sirius who looked upset and then to James who was confused, "What was that about?" he asked.

"She knows." Sirius whispered and James face controtered in fear and sadness. Lily looked between the two confused and when neither of them spoke she sighed and stood up,

"I'll be in the hospital wing if you need me." she informed them, she kissed James on his cheek and gave Sirius a small smile before walking off in the direction of the hospital wing.

-------------------------

Remus sat in his bed in the hospital wing, panicking, April knew, she had known last night and he had nearly killed her and Lily. She was going to hate him, she knew it. So it surprised him when the hospital wing doors opened and who should come in but April herself, she spotted him and made her way over. Remus braced himself for the yelling that was sure to come and was surprised when her voice was soft and warm,

"How you feeling?" she asked gently, sitting down next to him.

"Your not mad?" he asked unable to believe it. She smiled and shook her head,

"Shocked maybe, but I'm not mad, not at you anyway." she replied, her face set at the last few words. "I just wished he'd told me." she said sighing deeply and Remus knew she was talking about Sirius, "I mean I am his girlfriend." she closed her eyes and sighed deeply before looking at Remus, "So how do you feel anyway?" she asked.

"Rotten," Remus said grinng, she smiled, "And guilty, I could of hurt you ad Lily really badly. Sorry." he whispered. She placed her hand over his and squeazed it,

"It's not your fault." she told him sternly. Remus was about to answer when the door opened again and Lily came in, she spotted them and smilig walked over,

"You ok?" she asked April, April nodded leaning back in her chair, she stopped when she spotted a scratch on Lily's neck.

"What's that?" she asked, pointing at her neck. Lily looked at it,

"Must of been where the werewolf caught me, poor thing." she added. April looked at Remus and he sighed,

"Lily," he said softly, "There's something I need to tell you about that Werewolf."

-------------------------------

James walked down the corridor talking to Sirius about the latest quidditch match that they where to play when he spotted Lily walking towards him, he raised his hand in greeting but stopped at the furious and hurt look on her face, "Lily, what's wr..." he was cut off as she slapped him across the face. James rubbed his cheek and looked down at Lily, "What was that for?" he asked, confused.

"You idiot!" she screamed, "Remus told me everything!" Recognition dawned on James's face,

"Lils, look..." she cut him off again,

"You could of got hurt!" she screached, people were staring at them now and James was desperate,

"Lils please." he begged,

"Don't you dare," she screamed stepping back from him, "James Potter we are over!" she screamed and with that she turned on her heel and stormed off. James looked at Sirius who looked stunned and then back at the back of his furious ex girlfriends back. He spotted a face in teh crowd, it was April's she looked shocked and slightly guilty. She held eye contact with him for a few moments before turning and following Lily. The sigh from next to him let him know that Sirius had seen her too.

**A/N: I would just like to say I've got over fifty reviews!!! Thank you guys for reviewing, I really apreciate it, thanks so much!**

**Thanks to:**

**serenity12345**

**dracosbabygrl**

**sarena678**

**Mrs. Hermione Jane Weasley**

**fantsygirl26**

**Kutestar94**

**JessFantasy16**

**Cad2u**

**jaimsiepoolover**

**The Littlest Weasel**

**Thanks again guys and keep reviewing!!!**


	11. Lost and Found

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we did?**

Lost and Found.

James was upset, for the past week he had tried to explain to Lily but she wouldn't listen, April understood but she refused to talk to Sirius saying she was still angry at him, thus causing Sirius to mope around without talking to anyone. Remus was feeling uneasy and guilty, this was all his fault, however neither side seemed to blame him.

It was quite a cold afternoon and James was sat by the lake staring at it, ignoring the cold wind that blew against him. He sighed and bought his knees up to under his chin, he felt someone settle next to him and turned to see Sirius sat there, he nodded grimly at him before joining him in staring across the lake.

----------------------

Lily sat in the Heads Common Room, now that her anger subsided she was upset, in her fit of anger she had broken up with her boyfriend, the only guy she truely cared about, a silent tear fell down her cheek followed by another one and soon she was consumed by tears, sobs racked her body as she broke down, crying like she had never cried before in her life, all over a boy.

--------------------

April battaled with the wind as she made her way down to the lake where she knew James and Sirius would be, this was their favourite spot after all. She reached the lake but couldn't see them anywhere, she shouted their names but it was lost by the now howling wind, she shivered, a storm was coming she should head inside, but she couldn't, James and Sirius where out here somewhere, she was so focused on finding them that she slipped and fell with a piercing shriek into the cold icy water.

------------------

Sirius laughed with James as they walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room happily, they however stopped when they entered the common room at the grim reception waiting for them. Lily was stood, her face tear stained and her trembling hands clutching a note, Remus stood behind her an equally grim look on his face. Wordlessly Lily handed the note to them. Sirius took it and read it, his eyes became wider at each word:

_Dear Remus,_

_I've gone to find James and Sirius, I'm fed up of Lily crying because she misses James and I'm missing Sirius too much too care that I'm mad at him, might as well blow my steam at him now and then make it up too him later. God knows why they're outside in this weather, but that's James for you, loves the cold, mind you so does Sirius, I think Sirius likes the snow best, good enough excuse to chuck snowballs at Snape and say he was aiming at James._

_Anyway, I think I went on too much there, just to let you know that if you need me I'm outside looking for them. Oh and tell them if they come back without me I'll kill them later for it, for I'm not freezing my ass of them for nothing. If I don't find them in twenty minutes I'll come back. See you in twenty,_

_April_

Sirius cursed loudly scaring a couple of first years, but he didn't care, he screwed up the note and pocketed it,

"We need to get Dumbledore." he said firmly.

-------------------

Lily shivered and felt arms around her, she looked up to see James standing next to her, he nodded to her and she smiled weakly back, before turning back to searching for April. They called out her name to no response and Lily felt her eyes well up with tears, suddenly she started to cry uncontrollably, she felt James pull her into a hug,

"This is all my fault." she chocked. He stroked her hair,

"It's not your fault, it's no-ones fault." he whispered. She sniffed and looked up at him, he smiled at her, she smiled back and took a deep breath before calling April's name again, their hands entwined as they carried on with their search.

----------------

"April!" callled Sirius and Remus could here the franticness in his voice. "April!" he shouted desperatly, while Sirius was shouting Remus looked around searching to see if she was anywhere near them, suddenly he spotted something lying in the ground, he walked towards it, it was a wand,

"Pads!" he called, he heard footsteps and Sirius was stood next to him,

"No." he breathed snatching the wand out of Remus's grip. Remus turned to face his friend and was shocked to see a tear falling down his cheek, "April!" he yelled, tears flowing.

"Sirius?" asked a timid voice.

"April?" Sirius asked.

"Over here." she whispered, Sirius ran in the direction of the voice, Remus followed.

They found April huddling under the willow tree sopping wet, Sirius rushed to her instantly embracing her and holding her to him, she clung to him, her body shaking as she whispered his name,

"Sirius." her lips trembled,

"Sh." he soothed, "I'm here." he gently picked her up and smiled at Remus, Remus nodded and sent up a green flare, in a matter of minutes Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lily and James appeared.

"April!" Lily shrieked throwing herself at April, James smiled and pulled Lily of April chuckling,

"Lils, I don't think Sirius can hold you both." he said. Lily pulled out,

"Sorry." she whispered pulling herself of them. Sirius chuckled,

"It's ok, Lils. Lets just get back to the castle so April can get dry." he said. Lily nodded and the procession began it's climb towards Hogwarts.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you like this chapter.**


	12. Presents and Tattoos

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we did?**

Presents and Tattoos

After a good night sleep, Lily and April walked down to the Heads Common Room to find to their surprise James and Sirius up and dressed waiting for them. When the girls approached them it was to find them holding flowers for them, James was giving Lily a bunch of fascias and Sirius presented April a single red rose, April smiled at Sirius and kissed him on the lips, Lily smiled, pleased that her friend had made up with her boyfriend. She turned to her own boyfriend and took the fascias out of his hand and kissed him soundly on the lips, she felt his arms wrap around her waist. She smiled and pulled out, he was smiling at her and kissed her forehead before all four of them made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

-----------------

Now that Winter was upon them, the Christmas Holidays were drawing ever nearer and so was Sirius's birthday. He was to turn to eighteen in the holidays and April knew, through Lily, that eighteen was a big deal in the muggle world, it celebrated becoming an adult and being able to drink booze freely. So April decided that they should take Sirius out for the night, but she needed to get him a present and she needed her cousin's help for that, so she asked him and he had come up with that apparently Sirius had everything he needed, so April was stuck, she had no idea what to get him for his birthday or Christmas, she was quite put out by the whole thing.

The weekend before the holidays was a Hogsmeade Weekend so she and Lily went off together promising to meet their boyfriend in the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer, April had already thought of a birthday present for Sirius but she also needed to get him something else so they were heading to Zonko's. However April could find nothing in their that was special so they continued down Hogsmeade looking in at shop windows until they came to a jewelery store, now April didn't like jewelery on a man unless it was a wedding ring, but she had just spotted the perfect chain for Sirius. It was silver and a half crescent moon with a werewolf on it, she thought that would be perfect for him and Lily thought it was a perfect present for James as well, so they went inside and bought four, one each for the Marauders and they would all receive them at Christmas.

The shop also happened to do tattoos and April made up her mind to get one, Lily wasn't found of it but agreed to wait for her, after half an hour April came out, she seemed very happy and refused to tell Lily was the tattoo was, but she had a bandage wrapped around the small of her back, they looked at their watches and saw that it was time to meet the boys for drinks so they headed to the Three Broomsticks stopping twice so April could get a proper present for Sirius and they also popped into Honeydukes for some sweets.

-----------------

Sirius glanced at the watch James's parents had gotten him for his seventeenth, they where late, James was agitated too, just then the pub door opened and Lily and April entered laughing, carrying a couple of bags between them, they spotted the boys and walked over to them, Lily sat down next to James who immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her head, April settled next to Sirius and kissed him lightly on the lips before putting her bags down,

"So what did you ladies get?" Sirius asked trying to peer into one of the bags that April had, she immediately snatched it away from him, however the quick movement made her wince and caused Sirius to look at her with concern, "You alright, love?" he asked. She nodded and subconsciously rubbed her lower back. "Here." Sirius said, he made to put his hands on the lower of her back, she slapped them away but it was too late, he looked at her curiously and then lifted up the bottom of her top, he gasped as he saw the bandage wrapped around her, "Why have you got a bandage around you?" he asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"What!" demanded James, looking at them, Sirius noticed that Lily looked slightly worried and was staring at April, who was looking at the table,

"April." Sirius warned. April sighed,

"Look it's nothing, ok, can we just drop it?" she asked, hopefully.

"I don't think we can, I want to know why my girlfriend has got a bandage wrapped around the small of her back." Sirius told her leaning back in his chair, his arms crossed, looking at his girlfriend. April sighed and mumbled something incoherent,

"Sorry, love," Sirius said leaning for wards, "I didn't quite hear that."

"I got a tattoo." April whispered so that only he could here her. Sirius stared at her, she avoided his eye, he grabbed her arm and forced her up and to a corner of the pub,

"Well, let's see." he said. April sighed and turned round lifting up the back of her top, Sirius pulled her bandage back and looked at the small of her tattoo, there was two Celtic patterns and in the gap of the pattens one word under the other was, "Pad foot's Property." Sirius grinned and let go of the bandage, she let go of her top and he spun her round, she fell into his arms and she looked up into his stormy grey blue eyes and saw that he was grinning, he lent down and captured her lips in his, "Nice Tattoo." he whispered. She ginned back at him and wrapped her arms around his neck,

"Thought you like it." she replied. He chuckled against her and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear,

"You thought right."

----------------------

James watched as his best mate and his cousin returned to the table grinning, Sirius sat down on his chair and April made to sit down on hers but Sirius pulled on her arm so that she sat on his lap, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lightly kissed her neck, April grinned and snuggled into him. James felt someone squeeze his arm and turned to see Lily smiling at him, he smiled back and kissed her soundly on the lips.

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for the reviews. Thanks to:**

**fantasygirl26**

**JessFantasy16**

**serenity12345**

**Mrs. Hermione Jane Weasley**

**The Littlest Weasel**

**dracosbabygrl**

**Keep reviewing!**


	13. Holidays and Angry Cousins

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we did?**

Holidays and angry cousins.

Soon the christmas holidays were upon them and they where all packing to go home, Lily was staying with James for the holidays so she could get to know his family and April was staying with them too, her parents and her other cousins were coming over as well, in other words it was going to be one big family event at the Potters House that Christmas.

When the train stopped at Platform nine and three quarters James helped Lily off the train and with her trunk while Sirius helped April, before James spotted his parents and ran over to meet them, Lily glanced at Sirius and April unsure, April gave her an encouraging nod and Sirius gave her a thumbs up, she took a breath and waked over to greet her boyfriends family.

When she reached them, James beamed and wrapped an arm around her waist before saying, "Mum, Dad, this is Lily Evans, my girlfriend." Lily smiled shyly at Mr and Mrs. Potter. They smiled back,

"So this is the young girl who captured my son's heart." Mrs. Potter said, "Your more beautiful then he described." she told her. Lily looked at James who was looking at his feet, his cheeks slightly red. Lily smiled,

"It's nice to finally meet you." she said,

"Likewise, Lily." Mr. Potter said.

Lily liked Mr and Mrs. Potter, they where so nice. Mr. Potter had his son's unruly jet black hair with flecks of grey in it and hazel eyes, he also wore glasses, Mrs. Potter on the other hand had dark red hair that was cut short and pulled back into a messy bun, she had soft blue eyes and a small smile on her face.

"Where's Auntie June and Uncle Luke?" asked James looking round. Mr. Potter opened his mouth to reply when April cried out,

"Mum, Dad!" The Potters and Lily turned to see April running at someone, she watched as a man picked her up and twirled her around before setting her down and hugging her, the woman next to him was smiling as was the man behind her.

"About time Luke!" Mr. Potter called. The man turned to look at him and grinned,

"Yeah yeah Tom." he said, "Blame it on June, she was fussing if she looked alright."

"Thanks." the woman said, slapping Luke lightly on the arm before hugging her daughter. Luke faked pain and April laughed while the woman rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips.

"Don't I get a hug." whined the man next to April's mum. April laughed and hugged the man, now that Lily looked closer he was only just out of his teens, about twenty or so. "Where's Caleb?" she asked.

"Looking for the other half, ah, told you she liked me more, Dan." a man came striding down the station a grin on his face. "Sorry I'm late but there was some hot chick..." he didn't say anymore just grinned. April laughed,

"You slag." she teased. Caleb grinned,

"That's me." he said kissing her cheek. She shook her head and then turned back to Sirius who was stood with two trunks, she waved him over, and then turned back to her parents who where looking at her with amused smiles,

"Something you want to tell us, dear?" asked her father grinning. April grinned and turned as Sirius came to her, she intertwined her fingers with his,

"You remember Sirius, don't you?" she asked.

"How could we not," her mother said, "He and James are like brothers." she smiled at him,

"Yes they are, well me and Sirius, we're dating." she told her. Her parents smiled,

"Oh sweetie, that's wonderful. Welcome to the family son." Her mother said, tears forming in her eyes.

Caleb and Dan nodded, looking grim, they clamped a hand on Sirius's shoulder, "We'll talk." they said. When they turned back, April's mum was looking at them in a disapproving way,

"You boys be nice." she said.

"We will be." they promised with innocent smiles on their face. Lily nearly laughed at the scared look on Sirius's face and as they walked back to the car Sirius said,

"Should I be worried?" April turned and kissed him soundly on the lips,

"Don't worry, they just want to talk to you." she said. Sirius nodded but shot a look at Caleb and Dan who where talking quietly to each other. Sirius gulped, he wasn't sure about them.

------------------------------

April smiled as she entered one of the many guest bedrooms in the Potter house, she heard Lily gasp from the room next to hers and peered round the corner to find Lily gaping at the room, she chuckled, "Nice isn't it." Lily nodded and turned, taking in the whole room,

"It's huge." she whispered. April laughed,

"Come on Aunt Leanne will have dinner ready soon, we'd better hurry." Lily nodded and April went back to her room.

After five minutes preping themselves they walked down to the dining room together, they entered to find Caleb and Dan sat at the table looking calm, April sat across from them,

"Ok, out with it, what did you say to Sirius?!" she demanded.

"Nothing." they said innocently. April folded her arms and glared at them, "We might of mentioned the fact that we'd murder him if he hurt you." they said. April's mouth fell open.

"What!" she demanded, the door opened and Sirius entered he looked slightly ill and James was following trying not to laugh, April's mum seemed to notice that Sirius looked ill as she turned and glared at the two boys,

"Caleb, Dan, can I see you outside, now." her voice was stern and the boys got out of their seat and followed their Aunt out of the room.

April stood up and met Sirius, "I'm so sorry, I had no idea..." she was cut of by her mother shouting,

"YOU SAID WHAT! HOW COULD YOU! DON'T YOU GIVE ME THOSE EYES CALEB, YOUR LUCKY I'M NOT TELLING YOUR UNCLE!"

"Telling me what?" asked April's dads voice.

The dining room was silent as April's dad let loose, "I think we'll eat in the conservitry, James could you help with the food?" Mrs. Potter asked. James nodded and made haste to move the food into the consevitry, Lily, April and Sirius joined in, when they where settled the door opened and April's parents enetered, April's father looked furious and her mother seemed to have collected herself together. Caleb and Dan entered looking slightly annoyed, they glanced at Sirius who seemed to shrink beneath their gazes,

"Boys, don't you have something to say." April's dad said through gritted teeth.

Caleb and Dan sighed and looked at Sirius, "Sorry." they said.

"It's quite alright." Sirius said picking up his knife and fork,

"See," April's mum said glaring at the boys, "He's a nice boy, now sit down and eat." they sat and started there food. After lunch Sirius excused himself, James followed him and after a bit April decided to go too, Lily followed her.

They found Sirius and James in James's room, James was sat on the bed while Sirius wordlessly paced the room,

"Sirius?" April asked gently, his head snapped up and he made eye contact with her, his face seemed to relax as he looked at her,

"Come here you." he said, his voice was gruff, April obeyed imediatly and he pulled her into him, he wrapped his arms around her and she buried her head in his chest, he kissed the top of her head.

-----------------

Lily watched the exchange smiling, she looked at James and inclined her head to the door, he nodded and got off the bed, wordlessy following her out the room, closing the door behind them.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	14. Sirius's Birthday

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we did?**

Sirius's Birthday

After the incedent with April's cousins, Sirius was avoiding them with all costs, April on the other hand was furious with them but happy that they where so protective of her. She had asked Sirius what they had said and after a few moments silence told her;

"They said that if I ever hurt me, they would hunt me down until they found me and then they would hurt me more than I could ever imagine."

After that speach April had hugged Sirius and then left to find the boys, when she did she gave them each a sharp smack and then a hug before returning to Sirius.

However on Monday, Sirius forgot what had happened with April's cousins as it was his birthday. To his deight, which he kept hidden, April's parents had had to return home taking her cousins with her but leaving April there. Sirius was very happy and let his feelings show by kissing April in front of Mr and Mrs. Potter, he pulled out grinning, April was stunned but smiling, James on the other hand was pretending to puke for which Lily slapped him.

Sirius settled himself at the dining table and began opening the small pile of presents he had recieved. Mr and Mrs. Potter had given him a new eagle quill and a helmet for his motorcycle, Sirius understood what the present was about and hugged Mr and Mrs. Potter, James however was confused,

"He's already got a helmet." he pointed out, Mr and Mrs Potter smiled at their son before saying,

"We know, this helmets for April." they looked at April who was grinning, she stood up and hugged her Aunt and Uncle,

"Thank you." she said. She looked at Sirius and grinned, he grinned back and went back to opening his presents.

Lily had given him a homework planner ("So you can get your homework over and done with" she explained proudly), James had got him a box of Zonko's jokes, Peter had given him a big bar of Honeydukes Chocalate and Remus had given him Muggle book of Pranks ("Excellent!" James had cried, "We can try some of these on Snivellus." Both Lily and Mrs. Potter had glared at him.) Sirius turned to April's present which was pretty large and opened it, he pulled out a black t-shirt with;

_April Potters property, __Hands off!!_

printed in big white letters. Sirius turned and grinned at April, who grinned back, he grabbed her possesivly around the waist and drew her into a long lingering kiss.

-----------------------

Later James and Sirius were stood with Remus and Peter in the hallway of the Potters house waiting for Lily and April to come down the stairs. "Are you sure I look alright?" Lily's voice asked tentavily,

"You look fine," April's voice replied, "Your a Muggle, you know how to dress, but's it a good job I know how to spice you up." The boys turned as they heard footsteps and all four of theirs mouths dropped,

Lily had on a low cut short sleeved emerald green top and a black skirt that fell to mid thigh a pair of black knee high boots were on her feet and her red hair was curly and she had on a little make up. She reached the bottom of the stairs, blushing. James stepped forwards, "You look beautiful." he whispered. Lily smiled and kissed him softly.

Meanwhile Sirius was gaping at April, she had on tight black skinny jeans and a low cut red top that showed quite a bit of clevage, her brown hair hung loose some of it in tiny braids and she had on a little make-up. Sirius felt his pants tighten consideraly and cursed her mentaly for looking so damn gorgeous, when she reached the bottom of the stairs he kissed her passionatly and said, "Why the hell do you have to look so damn sexy?" April giggled and replied with,

"Because then you can't keep your eyes of me."

-------------------

Lily led them to the nightclub in the muggle world and the guard let them enter, once they where inside April and Lily removed their jackets, April had most of the boys gawping at her as she walked towards the dancefloor, causing Sirius to emit a low possesive growl and grab her around the waist, kissing her in front of all the boys to let them know that she was hers. April giggled against his lips and kissed back passionatly while James, Lily, Remus and Peter all looked pointedly away.

Lily watched as Sirius and April danced together, they looked great together, she felt James wrap his arms around her from behind and lent into his chest as she watched them finish and walk back towards the table.

--------------------

After many dances and drinks they decided to go home, so they quickly ducked into an alley and apperated back to the Potters house. When they arrived Remus and Peter where all sleeping over in James's room and Sirius was about to make his way upstairs when April stopped him, "Let's go back to your place." she whispered. Sirius nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, appearating back to his flat he had bought when he was seventeen with the money his Uncle Alphard had left him.

He watched as April looked around smiling before turning back to him, "You know I haven't given you all of my present yet." she whispered.

"What do you mean?" he asked, curiously. She grinned and wrapped her arms around him and her legs, she grinned at his bemused look and whispered in his ear

"I want to give you me." Sirius looked at her a look of lust in his eyes but said,

"Are you sure." she nodded and began to unbutton his shirt, keeping one leg on the floor to steady her self and one leg wrapped around his. Sirius helped her take of the shirt and began kissing her neck, he then picked her up, still kissing her and walked into the bedroom with her.

------------------

Lily woke up the next morning and headed downstaris to find Remus already there, she smiled warmly at him and he smiled back before there was a small pop and Sirius and April appearated into the kitchen still wearing last nights clothes, a grin on both their faces.

"I take it last night went well." Remus said looking up from his toast. Both April and Sirius nodded still grinning and sat down just as James and Peter came in, James's hair was sticking up all over the place and he didn't even notice that his cousin and best friend where still wearing their clothes from last night, instead he just yawned and started to eat.

**A/N: Please read and review.**


	15. Christmas with the Potters

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we did?**

Christmas with the Potters.

The rest of the holidays flew by them and then it came to Christmas, Sirius and James both woke up early and bounded into the girls rooms, who where asleep. When they woke they where annoyed and April shouted, "I know it's christmas, but could you wake me up when it's not five in the Morning!" causing Sirius and James to glance at the clock, realise it was five in the morning and head back to bed. However they could not go to sleep so ended up playing exploding snap till they heard Mr and Mrs. Potter get up.

Everyone was gathered in the lounge downstairs, Sirius and James had loads of pent up energy which they had to wait to release, April and Lily however where yawning, exhausted by the five in the morning wake up call. When the present where handed out the boys dived into them, tearing the wrapper off, April and Lily however took their time and Mr and Mrs Potter just watched them amused.

Sirius had recieved a new broom from Mr and Mrs Potter, James had bought him a muggle book on girls and how to treat them ("Are you serious, and don't even think of saying it, James." Sirius had said, "I like it." April had replied stubornly. "It's a great present!" Sirius had cried) Remus had given him a box of chocolate frogs, Peter had given him a selection of sweets and Lily had given him a new eagle quill. April had waited to give him his present, in fact she refused to give it too him until Remus and Peter were there, Lily was the same with James so with permision from Mr and Mrs. Potter they invited Remus and Peter over.

------------------------

April took a deep breath and handed a box to Sirius and Remus, Lily was giving the same to James and Peter. She looked at Lily who smiled and turned back to Sirius who was looking in confusion at the box, "You can open it." she told him. She watched as he unwrapped it and opened it, she bit her lips nervously as his eyes widened, he just stared at the box and April suddenly felt nervous, he didn't like it.

"April." he whispered her name softly and she looked at him, he was looking straight at her, a mixture of emotions in his eyes, he quickly pulled into her hug and held her too him. She hugged him back and pulled out only to be pulled into a hug by Remus, she hugged him back and pulled back slightly,

"You ok?" she asked him quietly, he nodded, his eyes shimmering. April hugged him again before lookig over at James and Lily, James had Lily held toghtly to him and his face was buried in her hair, April thought he was crying and when he pulled out, his face was slightly damp. He looked at her and beckoed her over, she came and he held her too him, "Thank you." he whispered.

-----------------------

James laughed as April hit Sirius with a snowball, he watched as his mate scowled then grinned wickedly and without warning grabbed April round the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder, April screamed, laughing and Lily was laughing as well, he watched as April beat her fists agaist Sirius's back and then Sirius dumped her in the snow. James put a hand over his mouth to smother his laughter as April glared at Sirius and then rugby tackled him to the floor, Sirius yelled in surprise and James laughed out loud as April grabbed a handful of snow and rubbed it in his face.

She then got of him and grinned as she watched him struggle wiping the snow out of his face before standing up and looking straight at April, his hair had pieces of snow in it and James watched as April laughed at him, her laughter made Sirius start laughing too and put his arms around her, James watched as April snuggled into him and kissed his cheek before running her hands through his hair to remove the snow. James looked at Lily who was smiling and held up a snowball, she grinned wickedly and picked up her own, James looked at Remus and Peter who nodded and grabbed their own snowballs.

"Fire!" yelled James, Sirius and April looked up just as they threw the snowballs at them. April screamed and ducked laughing as Sirius scrambled for some of his own snowballs to throw back. When April pulled out her wand and James heard Lily scream as they where buried in an avalanche of snow. James wiped the snow away from his face and saw April and Sirius laughing at them, he looked over at Lily who was covered from head to foot a scowl on her face,

"That is it!" she shrieked, "Now it's war!" with that she pulled out her own wand, April knew what was coming and dragged Sirius behind a tree as the snow hit the trunk.

After a furious snowball fight they headed indside to find Mr and Mrs. Potter sat at the table, Mrs. Potter's face was damp and Mr. Potter had an arm around her, a letter was on the table in front of them.

"Mum?" asked James, "Dad? What's going on?"

Mr. Potter looked at his wife and handed the letter too April, "I'm so sorry." he whispered.

**A/N: Thanks for the review. Over 100!! Thanks so much!! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Keep reviewing. Thanks guys.**


	16. Death

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we did?**

Death

_Mr. Potter looked at his wife and then handed the letter to April, "I'm so sorry."_

April looked at the letter:

_Dear Mr and Mrs. Potter, _

_We regret to inform you that Luke and June Potter were killed today at 12:45 while investigating a Death Eater allegation. We do not know what happened to Caleb and Dan or their daughter April. If you have any idea of where your neice is, please let us know._

_Thank you, and our deepest sympathy,_

_The Ministry of Magic._

April stared at the letter, "April, what is it?" asked Lily's voice, April looked at her friend, she looked frightened and James was looking at her too. April took a deep breath, calmly placed the letter back on the table and said in a quiet voice,

"I need to be alone, excuse me." With that she turned on her heel and walked out of the room, she reached the door just as the tears came.

---------------------

Sirius stared after April then turned back to Mr and Mrs Potter who were staring at the place where April had been seconds ago. He noticed the letter and picked it up, he read it, his eyes becoming wider at each word.

"Padfoot?" Sirius looked up to see James looking at him with concern. Sirius held out the paper to him, his whole arm shaking. James shot him a confused and concerned look before taking the letter, he gasped and turned to his parents, who nodded and James sank into a chair and buried his head in his hands.

"James, what is it?" asked Lily concerned. James didn't speak, Lily looked upset but Sirius took her arm,

"Lils." he said softly, she looked at him, "April's parents are... well... there dead." he informed her. Lily gasped and put a hand over her mouth, her emerald green eyes filled with tears and she walked over to James and hugged him, he buried his face in her hair, holding her too him.

Sirius looked at Remus who looked shocked and Peter looked upset, when they heard a noise from the back door, quickly all seven of them drew their wands and pointed it a the door, it opened to reveal four people...

"Caleb, Dan!" cried Mrs. Potter, she ran over and hugged two of the boys, she looked at the other two, "Fabien, Gideon, oh boys, thank you." she let go of Caleb and Dan and hugged Fabien ad Gideon.

"It's alright Leanne, we ran into them, Dumbledore had sent us after he got a help signal from Luke, I'm sorry to say we got there too late." Gideon, the taller of the two ginger haired boys said. Mrs. Potter nodded and led them in. Mr. Potter however still had his wand pointed at them,

"Prove it." he hissed. All four boys pulled out their wands and produced four patroneses, Mr. Potter must have recognised them as he nodded and withdrew his wand before he hugged Caleb and Dan and thanked Fabien and Gideon.

"It's ok, do you mind if we use your fire, we need to contact Dumbledore?" Fabien asked.

"Sure, Remus go show them where it is." Remus nodded and led Fabien and Gideon out of the kitchen.

"Where's April?" asked Caleb.

"In her room." Mrs. Potter informed them, "Lily dear, could you fetch her?" Lily nodded and left the room.

-------------------

James stood in the kitchen with his parents, Caleb, Dan, Gideon, Fabien, Remus, Sirius and Peter. Dumbledore was also there and he looked grave as Gideon and Fabien explxained what had happened.

When the door to the kitchen opened, everyone turned to see April and Lily stood there, April's face was samp,but the minute she saw Caleb and Dan, she ran at them and hugged them, they could hear her sobbing and when she pulled back her face was wet again.

James listened as Dumbledore gave his deepest sympathys and told April she didn't have to come back to school until after the funeral and to let him and some other people take arangement for it.

April accepted this offer gratefully and Dumbledore nodded and left with Gideon and Fabien.

James turned back to find April hugging his parents, then she hugged him, then Lily and finally Sirius. James watched as Sirius held April tightly too him and kissed the top of her head, James noticed that he held her as though he never wanted to let her go.

He turned to Lily who smiled sadly up at him, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head,

"I love you, Lily." he whispered

"I love you, James." she whispered back.

**A/N: What do you think? Please read and review. And if you have any ideas they are greatly apreciated!!**

** Just so you know the presents the boys got were all those chains with the moon and the werewolf on and Lily and James are dating.**


	17. Found out Fight!

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we did?**

Found out Fight!!

School was back in a week, but April, Sirius, James, Lily, Remus and Peter got an extra week in which April's parents funeral was attended and arrangments were made on where April would stay, it was decided that she would stay with her Aunt and Uncle, James's parents and her other cousins would return back to France to their own parents. Then it was back to school.

Lily looked at April, she seemed to be coping, the minute she had got back she had thrown herself into homework and revision, Lily was glad her friend was coping but she had a nagging feeling that she was still upset, James was worried about her too, but Sirius was worried more, he would glance at her through class and ask her every so often if she was ok. Because of his behaviour it wasn't long before April snapped and lost her temper with him.

Sirius had just asked her for the third time that day if she was ok while she was doing her homework and April had lost it.

"Sirius!" she had shrieked, "I'm bloody fine, so stop asking me if I'm fine!" she had then gathered up her books and left through the portrait hole, she missed all her classes and by dinner Sirius was frantic, he wanted to look for her, but Remus suggested that maybe he should because the sight of Sirius might make her more mad, so it was agreed that Remus went to look for April, he was given a list by both Sirius and James of where she might be and he promised to check all of them.

------------------------

April sat on top of the astronomy tower looking at the lights below of Hogsmeade and the stars above in the sky and sighed deeply, her eyes were glazed with tears and a few threatened to spill over but she wiped them away on the back of her sleeve.

"April?" asked a voice, April jumped slightly and turned to see Remus clambering towards her, he sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she sobbed into him,

"I'm sorry I snapped at Sirius," she sniffed.

"It's ok," Remus replied, "he's just concerned, we all are." he told her, looking down at her.

April sniffed and wiped her eyes, "Thank you Remus." she muttered. He smiled,

"You know, it's ok to miss them." he said. She smiled,

"I know." she took a deep breath and looked at the sky, "I know that they'll always watch over me." she said, smiling at the thought. She turned back to him, "I think I'm ready to go back now." she said. Remus smiled and offered her his hand, she took it and together they walked back to Gryffindor Tower.

------------------------

"Sirius, will you stop pacing, she'll be fine." James told his friend, it was true, Sirius had been pacing for the last half hour and wouldn't stop,

"But what if she's not, what if she blames me, oh god I shouldn't of said anything." he sounded so worried

"She'll be fine, Sirius." Lily soothed, Sirius wasn't so sure, he however nodded but continued to pace, James rolled his eyes at Lily who smiled, just as the portrait hole opened and Remus walked in with April.

"About time!" James cried getting of the couch and pulling April into a hug, "I was about to hex Sirius for pacing so much." he informed them pulling out. April smiled weakly and looked at Sirius, he had stopped pacing and was looking at her with guilt and sorrow.

"We'll leave you two alone." Remus said quietly and with that he beckoned Peter over and they retired to the boys dormitories, Lily looked at James and he smiled,

"We'll be doing rounds if you need us." he told April quietly, she nodded and they left.

-----------------------------

Sirius looked at April, she seemed so weak and vunerable at the moment and Sirius felt a pang of sorrow for her. "April, I'm sorry." he said, she waved it away,

"I'm the one who should be apoligising," she said quietly, "I'm the one who snapped, you were just checking I was ok and I should of told you the truth." she told him.

Sirius smiled weakly, "Come here." he said, opening his arms, she walked over and he wrapped her in a hug, "It's ok." he told her kissing her head, he pulled back slightly, "A trip to the kitchens is in order, with a big bowl of ice cream and a butterbeer." he said micheviously.

April laughed, "I think your right." she told him. Sirius grinned and together they set of out of the portrait hole and towards the kitchen.

-----------------------

The next day everything was back to normal, Sirius and April were the happy loveable couple again and April was back to her happy funny self. Only James was worried,

"Do you think they've done it yet?" he asked when he, Lily, Remus and Peter were all sat by the lake, Sirius and April were paddaling in the lake and thankfully out of ear shot. Lily looked at James confused,

"You don't know?" she asked.

"Know what?" asked James curiously, Lily glanced as Remus who was shaking his head frantically.

"Nothing." Lily replied hastily,

"Lily," his voice held warning

"Forget it, it doesn't matter." Lily replied.

"They have done it haven't they? Answer me Lily." James demanded. Lily shrugged meakly, James glowered,

"They have and none of you bothered to tell me!" he cried, standing up. Lily looked at him,

"James what you doing?" she asked, standing up as well.

"I'm just going to have a word with dear of padfoot over there." James replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh no your not." Remus butted in, "When you say that, you start a fight, there is no way you are having a word with Pads." Remus told him firmly. James opened his mouth to argue when someone interupted him,

"What's going on?" asked Sirius's voice, he had a grin on his face and an arm around April who was smiling, as they looked between Peter's nervous face, Remus's calm face, Lily's worried face and James's angry face.

It happened within a matter of seconds, one minute Sirius was stood up, next he was on the floor for James had hit him and now they were wrestling around on the floor.

"James!" shrieked both April and Lily horrified. Remus was desperatly trying to seperate them, meanwhile a small crowd had gathered, finally Remus succeded in pulling them apart. Sirius looked furious,

"What was that for?" he demanded angrily. James shot him a filthy look,

"What was that for? You shagged my cousin!" he yelled. They heard a small gasp and looked up, Lily was looking at April who was shaking with anger,

"April." Remus said softly, April just stood there staring at James with fury, James felt the anger ebb away slightly, he felt slightly guilty and felt he deserved the blow she gave him straight in the face, he winced at the pain and watched as she turned and ran back to the castle, meanwhile the crowd around them where begining to mutter. James looked at Remus who was shaking his head in shame, then at Lily who looked slightly guilty and upset before turning to Sirius who was staring after April.

"Sirius," James said softly, Sirius looked at him and James gulped at the anger that clouded Sirius's face, however it seemed to ease a bit as he said,

"Forget it." gruffly and stood up, following April back to the castle. James sighed and slumped back into the ground, what had he done?

**A/N: Please read and review. Sorry it took me so long to update!! Thanks for the many reviews guys and I hope you like this chapter!! If there is any spelling mistakes I'm sorry but the spelling and grammer is broken on my computer and I need to fix it!!**


	18. A happy ending

**Disclaimer: Don't we all wish we did?**

A Happy Ending

Sirius couldn't find April anywhere, she wasn't in the corridors nor the Common Room, Sirius pulled out the map and scanned it, she wasn't up by the Astronomy Tower nor in the Library, finally he found her and wiped the map, replaced it in James's trunk and headed towards the Kitchens.

When he entered he was imediatly swarmed by House elves offering him food, he took a few brownies and walked over to where April was sat digging into her favourite Ice Cream, Ben and Jerry's cookie dough, she was spooning it into her mouth muttering every now and again,

"I bought Brownies." Sirius said, she looked up and nodded briskly before digging back into the Ice Cream, "April," he said softly, she held up her spoon,

"Don't talk." she told him. Sirius waited until she had finished the whole tub and placed the spoon in it before he spoke to her.

"Are you ok?" he asked. She nodded,

"I feel slighty better but I'm still mad at James." she sighed and looked at him, "I suppose he was going to find out sooner or later." she said, "I just didn't expect him to react in the way that he did." she told Sirius.

Sirius nodded and put an arm around her comfortingly, "I know." he whispered.

--------------------------

Meanwhile in Gryffindor Common room James was being brutally verbally abused by his girlfriend, she wasn't shouting at him, no James was quite used to this, she was giving him the silent treatment, pretending she could't hear him or see him and James hated this, he needed to make it up to her quick.

He was trying to figure this out when the portrait hole opened and April and Sirius entered laughing together. James looked at them and Sirius caught his eye and nodded, April however made her way over. James flinched but didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes to find April looking at him an amused smile on her face.

"I'm not going to hit you." she told him.

"Sorry." James said. April smiled and hugged him,

"It's ok." she told him.

"Damn it." they turned to see Lily stood there, "Now I have to talk to him!" she wailed. April laughed while James looked offended. Lily smiled and walked over, she kissed James on the lips and whispered, "If she forgives you so do I." she told him. James grinned and pulled her into him, they kissed soundly while Sirius and April slowly sneaked up to the boys dormitorys.

------------------------

Remus looked at his friends sat around him by the lake, they where happy and that was what mattered the most, finally everyone was together again and as Remus watched Lucie Jones smiled at him, he smiled back, and there maybe romance in the air for him, he thought.

**A/N: Short chapter I know and I'm sorry, it's kind of rushed but I needed to end it and I thought this would be a good ending. Please review if you like it please!!!**


End file.
